<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knives out by nen_doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417961">Knives out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe'>nen_doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Stu, shorty shorty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коротенький драббл, практически ПОВ Стью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Stu Macher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knives out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На улице - сентябрь поздний, струя холодного воздуха из окна заставляет ёжиться. Занавески колышутся, за ними небо - голубое, высокое, и след от самолета. Солнечные лучи просвечивают небо, вызолачивают, поднимают.<br/>
Всё как раньше, что год, что три назад: друг сидит рядом, говорит увлечённо, с жестоким упорством, потряхивает головой, и свет падает на отросшие патлы, собирается пятном на груди, отражается от лезвия ножа.<br/>
А он сам лежит, вытянув руки вверх, широко улыбается и кивает, глядя на небо за решеткой из занавесок.<br/>
Вот-вот, сейчас дослушать - и они вдвоем побегут шататься по улицам, дурачиться - до полной темноты. Пускать петарды, смотреть в окна, пугать прохожих...<br/>
<i>У тебя есть йод, Стью? Пойдем в кино на последний? Приличная семья - на что это похоже?</i><br/>
Так чтобы никто не орал, не бил посуду, не ставил условий. Не предавал. Папа, мама, сынишка и собака. И дом, большой дом.<br/>
<i>Костюм купим в дурацком магазине с приколами, второй тихонько спиздим?</i> - без вопросов, какие вопросы.<br/>
Он смотрит и с ненавистью думает, что завтра Билли снова пристанет к Сидни. Но это ненадолго.<br/>
Сид - шлюха, говорит Стью, трахни да убедись.<br/>Кто ещё может родиться у шлюхи, - подхватывает Билли, ты чертовски прав, дружище! - и подмигивает, как он это умеет, так что внутри от этого знака все сжимается, и похлопывает Стью по животу.<br/>
Осенний свет - у Билли в зрачках, высвечивает его глаза до самого дна. Стью подскакивает как укушенный, роняет друга на диван и со смехом начинает отнимать у него кухонный нож, оба с воплями тут же режутся о заточенное лезвие. Кровь течет по переплетеным пальцам, капает на анатомический атлас на полу, но это все ерунда, любая кровь - ерунда.<br/>
У Стью ведь есть йод. Ведь год же с небольшим - и никто, никто не отберет их друг у друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>